Sing it
by Sherlock'sGaurdianAngel
Summary: Just a random karaoke fanfic. Demigods singing for each other. Thalico, Liper, Tratie. I DONT OWN ANY MUSIC OR PERCY JACKSON. K?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I know that my other story is kinda bad, but I really hope is that you like this one.**

Lucy's POV  
Katie Gardner was PISSED. She was angry, upset, and well, in _love._ Katie doesn't do _love._ Though there she was, mad and sweaty and soooooo desperately in love. With none other than TRAVIS STOll. Oh, this is _good._ We have to get them together. "CHIRON!" I yelled, sprinting to the Big House. "What is it Lucy, more love 'Emergencies'?" He asked. "No, of course not Chiron!" I squealed. "Just a FANTASTIC idea!". Chiron sighed. "What is it Lucy?" he asked halfheartedly. "KARAOKE!" I yelled. "Pllllllleeeeeeaaaaassseee Chiron, my cabin will take care of it _all_." I begged. "Fine." was his only response

-Fast Forward in time-

katie's POV

The list went like this:

**Tonight, after dinner, a karaoke performance shall ensue.  
Love songs will be preformed by all listed below, and they shall announce who it is for.  
1) Katie Gardner  
2) Travis Stoll  
3)Nico di Angelo  
4) Piper McLean  
5) Leo Valdez  
6) Thalia Grace**

****Well, Shit. I have to sing a _LOVE _song in front of EVERYONE, and announce who it's for. The worst part is, that i'm in love with Travis FREAKIN Stoll.  
Great. This, this is PERFECT. Well, there is the dinner horn. I, Katie Gardner, am officially SCREWED.

"First up, we have Katie Gardner!" squealed some Aphrodite girl on stage. I walked on stage, wearing a green dress. "This song is for Travis Stoll." I whispered into the mic. Everyone cheered. I flushed, took a deep breath, and sang.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_  
_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_  
_It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_  
_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_  
_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_  
_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_  
_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_  
_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_  
_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_  
_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder_  
_Where it's goin'_  
_High enough for you to pull me under_  
_Somethin's growin'_  
_out of this that we can control_  
_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_  
_So tell me_  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

I grinned and walked on stage, passing Travis. He winked. what the...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter! Here you go!**

****Travis's POV

I walked on stage, wondering why the HELL Katie would sing ME a love song. Might as well return the favor.  
"Hey y'all, this song is for my girl Katie G." I heard cheering, wolf whistling, and some swearing Aphrodite girls.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

__I yelled "Thanks y'all!" and ran off stage, looking for Katie.  
I found he sitting near the back, and I felt nervous. Wow. "Hey Katie-Kat" I grinned. "Nice song. was it really for me?" I asked.  
"Yep. All for you. was yours really for me? because I know that you don't re-" I cut her off by kissing her. On the lips.  
"That answer your question Katie-Kat?" I was trying not to laugh at the shocked look on her face. "Shut up and kiss me Travis"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi y'all, I really hope you all like this next chapter. It's THALICO's turn in the spotlight, YAY!  
Enjoy!**

Nico's POV

Well, Katie and Travis are obviously together now, good for them. I, on the other hand, have no idea what to sing. At least I know who I'm singing for. Thalia. Perfect, graceful, punky, badass Thalia Grace. Ever since she quit the Hunters, I've had hope that she MIGHT notice me.

Here goes nothing. "This song is for Thalia Grace" I squeaked into the mic.

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

The night we met, all black  
The colour of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black

As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white  
As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright  
My mother she use to tell me...Son you better get to church  
And its a dark world and the people out there and you know its only getting worse  
Never been much for weddings or anniversaries but  
I go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week  
Some people say I sound strange some say I'm not right  
But I find beauty in this world every single night

Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black

The night we met, all black  
The colour of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black  
I used to see red, but now just all black

I sat down at her table at the end of the night  
She was having black coffee and a cigarette, she wasn't wearing white  
She said, people tell me that I am strange that I am not right  
The only time I feel alright is in the dead of night  
I think I found the one for me

Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black

The night we met, all black  
The colour of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black

I remember feeling so alive  
The night I look into her eyes,  
Take a look at my life... 

I bowed, and scanned the crowd, looking for Thalia. When I

Finally spotted her, she was frozen in shock. _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Halloween is coming up, MAYBE I shall write a CHB halloween fic.  
Enjoy the chapter**

****Piper's POV

Yay! Love Songs! *Note the HEAVY use of sarcasim*  
"Hi, my name is Piper McLean and this song is for Leo Valdez" I said into the mic. huh. Easy.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am home again_ _Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am whole again_  
_Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am young again_ _Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away, I will always love you_ _However long I stay, I will always love you_ _Whatever words I say, I will always love you_ _I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am free again_ _Whenever I'm alone with you_ _You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away, I will always love you However long I stay, I will always love you Whatever words I say, I will always love you I will always love you_

_However far away, I will always love you However long I stay, I will always love you Whatever words I say, I will always love you I'll always love you, I'll always love you 'Cause I love you_

__Wow. People are... cheering. I must've been good. I heard EXTREAMLY loud cheering from Leo. _Thank the Gods._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it took me awhile, but here is Leo's Chapter! Yay Thalia is next! Hooray!**

Leo's POV

I stood at the microphone and yelled "Hey mah Homies! this song, is for my girl, the B-E-A-Utifulllllll... Piper Mclean!"  
Random people cheered at that, and i spotted Piper blushing and cheering with them. _Hot Damn, She is amazing._

_Hey girl, what's your name?  
I think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me all to your own_

Weekends work the best  
I'll pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up?  
More fun I can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down?  
Can you keep me hanging around?

I don't wanna be here to keep you company  
Put your hand in mine  
Better hold on tight for the ride

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart

Love at first sight never thought it could happen to me  
But you made me believe  
You made me believe, believe, believe

Kidnap my heart  
And take me with you  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Kidnap my heart  
Make my dreams come true  
(You make my dreams come true)  
Take me away  
Cause falling in love ain't very far  
(Ain't very far)  
Not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart...

__I bowed and yelled "Piper McLean, will you be my Girlfriend!?" into the mic like the idiot i am.  
To my surprise, she yelled "Hell Yes Leo!" and ran up on stage and kissed me on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai. Here is Thalia's chapter, and its kinda mushy. Ah, well.  
And a disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor the characters.**

Thalia's POV

Oh. My. Gods. Someone. Sang. Me. A. Love. Song.

Now, I have to go sing one. Eep. Worst part is, is it's for the

Person who sang _me_ a love song. _Shit._

I walked onstage, and nervously stuttered my dedication into the mic.

"t-t-this is f-f-for Ni-n-n-Nico" I whispered. MOST EMBARRASING MOMENT EVER.

_She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now_

She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing  
And I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love

Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful 

I ran off stage, and threw myself into the Zues cabin.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close softly.

I turned to find Nico standing in my doorway, looking like a bad Angel.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispered. I grinned through my tears, and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO, or any of the songs. I do own Lucy though. she's an OC. coolio. Thanks for reading my Fic!**

Lucy's POV

Yay! all of the couples are soooooo obviously together now! My work here is done. I do hope Chiron doesn't discontinue karaoke though!  
well, now I just have to find a man. Maybe Conner. hmmmm...


End file.
